Uncle Tom
An Uncle Tom is a derogatory term used for African-Americans, or any members of an oppressed minority culture, who seek to ingratiate themselves with the dominant culture (white culture). Bill Cosby A prime example today is Bill Cosby, who was raised by a mother who was a maid for white people and a father who was a cook on Navy boats, with black subservience being entrenched in his family values and continuing throughout his later life. The terrible effect of black subservience and sycophantism towards white culture can be seen in the twisted and despicable acts that Bill Cosby secretly engaged in throughout his life, all while keeping up a facade of a perfect life and even chastising black culture for not being more like him and working towards integration in white culture (see: Pound Cake Speech). "These are people going around stealing Coca-Cola. People getting shot in the back of the head over a piece of pound cake! And then we all run out and are outraged: 'The cops shouldn't have shot him.' ...What the hell was he doing with the pound cake in his hand?! I wanted a piece of pound cake just as bad as anybody else, and I looked at it and I had no money. And something called parenting said, 'If you get caught with it you’re going to embarrass your mother.' Not 'You're going to get your butt kicked.' No. 'You're going to embarrass your family.'" More than a decade later, in 2015, was given viral attention thanks to comedian Hannibal Burress. Burress called out the hypocrisy of Bill Cosby's moralising about the values of the black community, considering the years of rumours and sworn testimonies of his pathological drugging and raping of women in the entertainment industry. This reflects the inherent self-delusion of the Uncle Tom. In order to consistently view the world from the lens that you are truly not oppressed and are actually loved and accepted by the white community, then the reality of oppression for the wider black community presents a threat to your own worldview. To relieve this cognitive dissonance, Cosby chose to blame the black community for its problems. By abandoning any acceptance of the hardships faced by the black community, Cosby abandoned himself. It is also interesting (but unsurprising) that all of his victims have been white women. His hatred and self-loathing of the black community and his desire to be white is so great that his sexuality drew him exclusively towards white women. USA https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mulatto#United_States "Some mixed-race persons in the South became slave owners, and many who were accepted in the society supported the Confederacy during the Civil War. For example, William Ellison owned 60 slaves. Andrew Durnford of New Orleans, which had a large population of free people of color, mostly of French descent and Catholic culture, was listed in the census as owning 77 slaves. In Louisiana free people of color constituted a third class between white colonists and the mass of slaves." Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uncle_Tom Malcolm X on why Dr. King is an Uncle Tom 9 black celebrities Malcolm X Would Call Uncle Toms Bill Cosby birth chart His birth chart has the star of David!!! Only missing Pisces! (Unstable) Category:Race Category:Culture Category:America Category:Anti-Blackness Category:Black Culture